The Season of Tribulation
by Zeldadude70
Summary: A riprousing story about the early days of Salamandastron, in the days of Bluestripe the Wild. Will Salamandastron fall to an evil far beyond what good can handle? Rated T for later violence. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Prologue

Redwall: The Seasons of Tribulation

By Zeldadude70

-PROLOGUE-

Hello everyone, and thanks for reading The Season of Tribulation! This is my first story in quite a while, so please try to excuse my errors. I am hoping to get some reviews on this story, because I am going out on a limb with it in the first place.

A blizzard was ripping through Mossflower Woods. The snow was beginning to really pile up on the small huddled figure making his way down the path towards Redwall Abbey. It was an ancient mouse, barely able to walk, as it seemed. It just so happened that a squirrel, Sister Rosa of Redwall, had stepped outside, checking on the status of the storm. The ancient mouse spotted her and got her attention.

"Hi! Could ye lend some assistance to an ailing mouse?", he shouted.

The Sister immediately took notice, and came to his aid.

"What is your name?", she asked as she shook the snow off of his cloak.

"Avalyn", he responded. "I need a place to stay until spring. If you want, I can stay for the night, and then be on my way—

"Say no more. You may stay at Redwall as long as you please, you can become a Brother if you are desiring a place to live."

Avalyn's eyes lit up like two candles.

"I can't thank you enough for what you're doing. This means so much."

Rose merely nodded, and said, "Any goodbeast is welcomed at Redwall. Come on, let's get you into Cavern Hole, and we'll get you settled in, and give you a bite to eat."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours had passed, and after Avalyn had gotten settled. He had eaten his fill of mushroom and onion pasties, sampled some October Ale, and chose a small berry tart for afters. Abbot Glen and the other Brothers and Sisters were still talking with Avalyn.

Now, usually in Cavern Hole, a story would be told by one of the elders for the dibbuns. However, they did not believe this would be possible, due to the newcomer "intruding" on their time. Druff, a small hedgehog, and the ringleader of the dibbuns, decided he would fix this.

"'cuse me mista, but you took 'way our story."

Brother Sagn intervened.

"The dibbuns usually get told a story before they are sent off to bed."

Avalyn put on a puzzled expression.

"Who said anything about no story?"

The dibbuns squealed with excitement. Avalyn chose a large, stuffed chair and made himself comfortable. Putting down his cup of hot lemon tea, he began the story.

Well, that's the prologue. Please leave me a review! Thanks, and I'll be back with chapter 1 soon!


	2. Chapter 1: The Fall

Chapter 1: The Fall 

Legal Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, or any of the characters within. They are © Brian Jacques. However, the characters and the plot that are mine belong to me. (At least I own one thing.)

--Hello again everyone, and first of all let me say sorry for the immediate update, but I would like to have at least 1 chapter up to get a feel for the story. Also, there is a huge time gap between the story and Avalyn, who is telling it. Avalyn had ancestors who fought in the war and recorded it, and that is how he knows about it. Well, here goes.--

Bluestripe the Wild was a tall, heavily muscled badger who certainly lived up to his title. However, he could be equally compassionate as he could strong. As his name states, Bluestripe was named after his head, which has an oddly tinged blue stripe.

"Any reports from the Patrol?"

A tall, lanky hare with the name of Whitepaw entered the chamber.

"Nothin' as of yet, sa!

Bluestripe nodded. Casting aside a beaker of cold mint cordial he had been drinking, Bluestripe brandished his longbow, his primary weapon of choice.

"I'll put a stop to this once and for all!"

Whitepaw jumped up and stopped him.

"No sa'! I'm tellin' ya' m'lud, you'll get y'self killed! You've still got a score o' hares that can hold 'em off. We have to go, we need to get out and get some flippin' help before we're slain!"

Bluestripe was about to interfere, but sighed wearily.

"I suppose you're right. We'll get crushed if we stay here with the few we have. Rally the remaining troops. We've got to get out now."

Whitepaw was gone only 10 minutes, and reluctantly, he walked in, followed by Lancepaw, Snowfoot, Helva, and the pair of twins Sam and Siln.

"Where is everyone, sarge?", Bluestripe shouted, tears welling up in his large amber eyes.

Whitepaw knelt his head and said, "I'm sorry sah, but this, this is all we've got!"

Bluestripe held his hands to his head, and then slowly, he lifted his head.

"So be it. We're off. But I swear on the grave of my ancestors that the scum and all of his followers will be slain the minute I return here. None will be left alive."

All of the remaining hares shivered. Bluestripe and his six followers padded down to the other remaining chamber and gathered a few supplies, and sprinted off into Mossflower Woods. One sentry spotted them, and ran back to make his report.

--Well, that's it for now. Again, please drop me a review. Thanks for reading, and see you at Chapter 2!--


	3. Chapter 2: Plans Anew

The Season of Tribulation 

**--Hello and thanks for the reviews! I am going to start lengthening my chapters a bit. Also, Redwall was not around in Bluestripe's days, so I am going to use Loamhedge in it's place. – **

**Never, never would any hare in the mountain of Salamandastron have thought of an enemy this powerful. Fhaz the Slayer was by far the darkest of all vermin. He was a ferret of medium size, and had a blood red cloak and shouldered a dyed red scimitar. However, what stood out the most on him had to be his eyes, which grew bright red in his search for blood. He, along with a band of only two-score had almost taken control of the most desired place along the shores of Mossflower Wood, Salamandastron. Victory was as pleasant as the half eaten thrush he had breakfasted on earlier. **

"**Scarpaw, report."**

**A weasel of tall lanky stature entered. He stated "My Lord, the mountain is almost ours."**

**Fhaz turned around and faced Scarface.**

"**Why do we not have full control?"**

**Scarpaw gulped nervously. "It's the badger, Sir. He and six hares escaped. We had six of ours follow, but they came back empty. Scarpaw waited for the blow he deserved, but oddly, Fhaz laughed.**

"**That bumbling creature! We'll have his head after the mountain is captured. Worry about that later, Scar. Head back to your position."**

**Scarpaw exited, sighing with relief after he was out of earshot.**

**Fhaz turned his attention back to the large window he had been gazing out of. Breaking the glass with his bow, he spotted a badly injured hare limping away from the scores of hare bodies laying below. Shouldering his bow, he took aim and let fly. He was greeted with a screech, and the hare collapsed with a cruel thud. Truly he was the darkest of all vermin!**

**A full day had passed since the takeover of Salamandstron. Fhaz stood regally in the chamber of Bluestripe, staring deeply at the weaponry around him. Surely the badger would have given it his all and slaughtered some of his band? Why had he just up and gone? **

"**Skinface!", he shouted.**

**A stoat appeared, carrying with him a small dagger. **

"**Yes, m'Lord?"**

**Fhaz took a look around the room, and said, "I want you and half a score others to find the badger and the hares, and bring them here. I don't care if they are dead or alive. Bring them to me, and I will promote you to High Captain of my mountain.**

**Skinface brandished a wicked looking spear and assembled the others in good time.**

"**Now go, make my ruling complete."**

**Loamhedge was quite a site in spring. Aside from the awful desert and wastelands that surrounded this virtual oasis, it stood grand. After a while of planning, Bluestripe and the remaining hares made the choice to embark on a journey there, to gather troops, to give warning, and to take refuge for a while. However, it would be no easy task getting there.**

"**Report, Whitepaw."**

**Whitepaw came from where they had been camped, along the Great South Stream. **

"**M'Lord, the way to Loamhedge must be by ship. Now I'm n'seabeast, but I can tell ya' that we'll 'ave to head south. I believe we can take a course to take us around the coast to Loam'edge."**

**Another hare was listening in.**

"**M'Lord Bluestripe, if'n you'll excuse ma' sayin', where we get a ship that seaworthy in such short notice?"**

**However, Bluestripe was not listening. He was watching a small but seaworthy craft heading up the inlet where they were camped. On it was Skinface and ten others. **

"**Looks like we've got our ride," he scowled.**

**--Well, that's it for now. Please leave me a review! See ya' at Chapter 2!—**


	4. Chapter 3: A Ship and Prosperity

Chapter 3: A Ship and Prosperity 

--Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Let me say that this chapter switches points of view a lot. Here is the next chapter to the Season of Tribulation!--

Skinface scowled at the sight ahead of him. There was the badger, alone, laying against the bank.

"Get the others," he scowled. "The badger's ours."

Skinface jumped off the ship first, unsheathing his spear.

"You're mine, badger."

He jumped forward, in a deadly pounce.

Abbot Sarmin folded his arms in his pockets as he gazed out the window of the threshold. It would be a hot day today. Summer had just began, and a feast was in preparation. Most of the cooks would work in shifts, because the kitchens were far too hot for any one beast to stay for long periods of time in.

"Going to be a hot one, eh Hob?"

An older mouse appeared, leaning on a stout oaken cane.

"Aye, indeed a scorcher."

Sarmin took a sip of his lemon honey tea, enjoying the aroma nearly as much as the rich sweet flavor.

Meanwhile, a young mousemaid named Belan was working diligently in the kitchens. The heat was almost unbearable, yet it bustled with the excitement of the cooks testing out their inventions and dishing out instructions.

"You there, Gram, spread the almonds on that toffee cake nice and liberally, make it sweet as you can."

Gram, a young otter who had been raised by the Brothers and Sisters of Loamhedge after his parents had gone, nodded vigorously and kept going.

Belan came to comfort him.

"Hey, it'll get better. Think of this food we'll have to eat ourselves, the members enjoying it and bragging on us."

Gram nodded, and worked some more.

All was well at Loamhedge, members enjoying the mild weather before it would change to almost unbearable heat.

Fhaz was also enjoying himself immensely. He, along with only a few-score beasts, had easily overcome the forces that stood between him. Now he not only had food aplenty, but weaponry, treasure, and much more. Even the crew were enjoying themselves. They had fished the oceans, catching mackerel and shrimp, and swilling grog like none other.

But where was Skinface with the badger?

"Fangslayer! Come here immediately!"

A ferret approached, wearing the cloak of a Major.

"Yes, lord?"

"Post a sentry," he stated. "I want to know when Skinface and party return."

"It shall be done, lord."

Skinface pounced on Bluestripe. However, he was not expecting what happened next. Bluestripe jumped up and actually grabbed hold of the spear, and threw Skinface into the shallows of the river.

"Face me, scum. Salamandastron does not belong to you."

Skinface lifted himself up, and sneered.

"Are you kidding? Mount Fhaz will never fall!"

Bluestripe laughed.

"Mount Fhaz! What short sighted excuse for a name is that?"

Skinface started to really get scared. Bluestripe was working himself into a frenzy. He turned to run, but found an arrow through his head.

Bluestripe watched as the six remaining hares stormed the ship, furious with rage. The ship belonged to him. Next stop, Loamhedge.

--Well, I know it was short, but this chapter was a catch up chapter. Anyway, please review! See ya soon!--


End file.
